An Urge to Learn
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following An Urge to Learn 66 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago Kito had been in the society for a month, and what an interesting month it's been. However, he had been acting strangely these past few days. He had been standing as if waiting to talk to people already in a conversation, and when the person he wanted to speak to finished and asked him what he wanted to talk about, he would turn in to wolf form and run off or just simply run off. This he had done to a few people, which aroused concern. He would also frequent the library, and do the same thing to those that visited there. Although he didn't change in to his wolf form often, it still caused the few he did it to too pass out from fright. Kito was sitting in the library again, on the floor as if thinking. His head was resting on his knees as he just stared off in to space. He looked around him, once shaking his head, all these books in here. And yet he couldn't understand a word of it. If he was going to live in this world, he needed to know how to read their language, but he never could seem to come out a say it. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia had gone to the library to find a good book. She needed something to do other than build that darn machine. She passed Kito, stopped, and turned back towards him. She walked over and sat beside him. "Hello there. What's wrong?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Nothing," Kito said quickly looking at Alicia. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago She frowned. "I don't believe you. C'mon, tell me! I'm friendly, I don't bite." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Kito looked away, before drawing in a breath, "I've been trying to find someone to teach me to read." 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Alicia smiled. "That's alright! I didn't learn for a long time, too. I can teach you!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Well I know how to read, but not this language," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago She shrugged. "Still." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "I know," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "So, do you want help?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Yes," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Cool, let's get started! What's something you like to read." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Kito shrugged, "the only document we had was our races history" 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago She tilted her head. "Oh." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Kito nodded. 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Well, what are you interested in?" 7 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Um," Kito said looking away. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Gemma was sprawled out on the floor. Recent events of Blue Jay showing up had prompted her to write them down. Paper and open dictionaries surrounded her. "AGH! Why is this so hard!" she exclaimed in frustration before sitting up. "I need a break..." Getting to her feet, she walked to a bookshelf filled with children's books, easy readers you might say. Her brothers had loved them and she liked reading them for that very reason, even if they were far below her reading level. She sat down, leaning back against a book shelf. Opening the book, she spotted Kito over the top of the spine. She closed the book and scooted over to him with it still in her hands. "You ok?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Hmm?" Kito asked looking at her, shaken out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm healthly," he said. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "That's good!" Gemma stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "What brings you here?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well," Kito started but found that he was unsure how to continue. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Interesting..." Gemma said, leading into a even more awkward silence. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito sat there thinking, "I'm here, to try to find someone to teach me to read." Kito said slowly in some parts and quickly in others. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "You don't know how to read?" Gemma said, a half concerned, half wondering expression on her face. She waited a bit before continuing, "I can try and help, if you'd like?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well I can read my language, but not the one of this world." Kito said. "And if you have time and are willing." 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I need a break anyway." She sat down beside him and opened the book she was holding. "My brothers learned to read using these." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito scooted in closer beside her and stared at the book. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((I am so sorry I took so long to respond! It slipped my mind and then my computer almost killed itself.)) "It helps that you know English already too," she said, turning to the first page. "The Bird Flew," she read, pointing to each word as she read/ 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "The bird flew," Kito repeated following where she pointed. (that's fine, we can move this to the roleplaying page if we need to) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Ah shoot that isn't going to work is it..." Gemma closed the book again. "I'll be right back." She ran off to the children's section again and grabbed an alphabet book. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito sat back blinking watching her get up. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago She came running back, book in hand. "This should work!" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Kito blinked looking up at her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin had stacked a tall pile of books that was thrice times his own height, and occasionally teetered precariously with each step. Steady, steady... The contents of the books would be invaluable to him, if he could read them in private. He still had no idea why people in the Society bothered to read them in a public place. Better read in the quiet confines of home, his father used to tell him. Just when he turned the corner of Vocabularies and Vernacular, Griffin tripped over Kito's leg, throwing the books in a confetti-like fall, a few knocking on his head as soon as he fell on the floor. "Ow... The hell was..." Griffin turned, and immediately saw the root of the accident. "Oh... you..." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito greeted Griffin with a sharp, it was filled with hatred as he stood up. But instead of reaching for his knife he began gathering up the books. He wanted Griffin's death and to be the cause of it, but he knew better than to act so childish. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin was surprised that Kito was collecting the overturned, and worse of all, creased books lying on the floor. Standing up, Griffin watched intently; happy that someone did the work for him. "How are the wounds?" Griffin asked offhandedly, both trying to provoke an outburst and trying to be sympathetic to the boy. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Healed," Kito said finishing stacking them and he looked at Griffin. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Good, good." Griffin replied, straining to hide a smirk. He picked up the stack carefully, turning back to Kito. "Bet you're quite vexed Weir didn't hand me over to the police?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Gives me the chance to tear you apart limb from limb," Kito said darkly with a smile. "Why let the police handle it when it'd be much more satisfying to see your death?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Griffin smiled. "Of course, if you killed me, then you'd be charged with murder. Not to mention how many people a wolf has killed..." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Not if you hide it well enough," Kito said turning and changing in to his wolf form. He barked at griffin before running off. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Stupid little twit." Griffin remarked before he made his way out of the library and up to his office. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito returned to the spot in the garden and he curled down and let out a sigh and a small growl. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "What's wrong, Kito?" asked Lewis, just coming up the garden path. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito changed in to his human form and explained what happened in the library with Griffin. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "The fool didn't look where he was going, and then blamed you. Hmph. Typical," observed Weir. "Say," he said, changing the subject, "what were you doing in the library, by the by?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito froze up at his question, "Well... I..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Yes?" asked Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I was trying to find someone to teach me to read your language." Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Oh," said Lewis. "Well, that's easy enough. I'd be happy to. As would some of the lodgers, I'd wager," he asserted with an open smile. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Not at all," Lewis reassured. "You know," he remarked, "this could actually be a good opportunity to test who's friend material and who's not. It would separate out the giving from the condescending." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Indeed, sort out friends and foes," Kito said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Precisely," Weir agreed. His gaze wandered to the stone bench. "Speaking of enemies," he said with a chuckle, "it's not all that long ago Griffin and I got into a knock-down, drag-out fight on that very spot." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito peered at the spot, "Let me guess, Griffin started it?" He asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "As usual," stated Lewis. ((Have you read that RP?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (No) Kito nodded, "Of course," He said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Lewis shook his head in disdain for the absent scientist. "In any case, just know he's a man who'll purposefully go for your wounds in a fight. No honor, so I showed him none in return." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm aware," Kito growled, "But let's forget about him for now. But how do we begin with reading lessons?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "The first step would be to learn our alphabet, if you're unfamiliar with it. The library was a fine place to begin." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Would you be willing to teach me?" Kito asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Of course," said Lewis with a fond smile. "Shall we head there now? I've the afternoon free." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito nodded standing. He smiled, he was thankful for knowing such a kind man. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago They made their way to the library, where Lewis taught Kito the letters of the alphabet and their corresponding sounds, as well as the alphabet song from Weir's own childhood. Tomorrow, they would work on not just recognizing but also writing the symbols. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito took the lesson well and was rather attentive. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited And so it continued, over the course of days and weeks and months. Kito was a quick study, and Lewis and some of the lodgers were quite happy to teach him. 1 •Share › − Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Kito was coming along, able to read through a few books on his own over the course of his lessons, usually taking them back to his spot in the garden to read. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy